


The Reserve

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Felicity and William are kidnapped. The team must get to them before its too late.





	The Reserve

**Title:** The Reserve  
**Fandom:** Arrow   
**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, William, Thea/Roy, Dinah, Dig, Noah, Donna, Agent Watson  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 1050  
**Content notes:** 95\. Pay   
**Summary:** Felicity and William are kidnapped. The team must get to them before its too late.

**The Reserve**

“We don't have a choice, Ollie. We have to pay them.” Thea put her hand on Olivers shoulder. “It's the only thing to do.”

“No it isn't.” Oliver shrugged off his sister’s hand. “They have my wife. My son. I can't just stand here and do nothing.”

“We will do it for you.” Dinah walked over to the siblings. “SCPD hasn’t been able to trace the call. The kidnappers are using some kind of relay. It will take them too long to find them.”

Oliver rubbed his forehead. “Noah can do it. I have his contact info on my phone.” Oliver searched his pockets. “Where …” He pulled his hands up and sighed.

Thea looked around and spotted it on the desk. “I've got it.”

“Curtis could do it.” Dinah offered. “It may not be a good idea to involve her parents in this.”

“No. Noah is almost as good as Felicity at hacking. Curtis is more tech oriented. Besides, Noah has no problem with hacking when things that are less than legal.” Oliver let out a breath. “Donna has sent me a dozen texts or more. She knows something is up. I can't keep it from them for much longer.”

“Ollie, he's on his way.” Thea handed him the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Donna was standing in Oliver’s office.

“Why aren't you getting the money together to pay the kidnappers? If you don't pay them ….” Donna turned away from Oliver.

“He doesn't have to.” Noah looked up from his laptop. “I've found them. I have a location and I’m using felicity's link up with the ARGUS satellite to confirm it right now. Got em!”

“Tell the police. We need to get them out of there.” Donna looked around at everyone. “Why are you just standing there?”

“Because they don't think the police can be as subtle as they can.” Noah looked at her. “Felicity and William don’t need a bunch of police firing at everything that moves.”

“He's right.” Oliver walked over to look at the screen. “That's Pennytown.”

“You stay here. You need to be seen and suiting up right now isn't going to help them. It's only going to get you locked up.” Thea went to the door. “Dig and I will go get them.”

“I'm coming too.” Dinah looked at Oliver. “For Felicity and your son.”

Oliver nodded. “Thea, take Roy too.”

“How did you know Roy was in town?” Thea sighed. “Because you've seen him. When we get back we are all having a long talk about keeping things from each other.”

She and Dinah headed out the door.

“There's a wifi signal coming out of there. I think I can hack it.” Noah started typing. “Looks like Felicity is hacking the Federal Reserve but she's doing it in a really roundabout way. She's stalling.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver looked at the screen. It all looked like gibberish to him.

“She hacked it when she was at MIT. I remember her bragging on the dark web that it only took her five minutes.” Noah smiled with pride. “Doesn't look like they've upgraded their software lately either. That makes me confident about our nation's economic stability.”

“Why is she hacking that for them when they want us to pay the ransom?” Donna asked.

Oliver and Noah shared a look. Both men realized that as soon as the kidnappers got what they want they would kill Felicity and William.

“Oh god! You think…” Donna sat down. “They're going to kill them.”

Thea, Roy, Dig, and Dinah took positions around the house where Felicity and William were being held.

“I got eyes on them both. South second floor bedroom.” Dig relayed over the comms.

“I understand why they took Felicity but why William?” Roy asked.

“Ollie said William wasn't feeling well. Felicity was staying with him and working from home.” Thea explained.

“So he wasn't the target this time, she was.” Dinah sighed.

“Everyone clear on the plan. We move now.” Dig said into the comms.

Quickly and quietly the four moved through the house taking out people as they went. They reached the bedroom door and Dig kicked it open. Thea and Roy took out two of the men with arrows. Dig shot a third. Dinah pulled William and Felicity to safety.

Dinah got them into the van. “Are you two alright?”

“I think I'm going to throw up again.” William leaned out the door threw up.

Dinah raised an eyebrow.

“It's the flu.” Felicity shrugged. “How did you find us?”

“Your dad found a way to trace the ransom call. Did you give them access to the Federal Reserve?”

“No. I hacked in circles until someone came for us.” Felicity looked up as the door opened. “Roy?”

“Hey.” Roy hugged her. “I was visiting Thea and I thought I’d lend a hand.”

Thea and Dig got in the front.

Thea turned around. “They're all zip cuffed and out cold. I called scpd for a pick up. You guys okay?”

“I have the flu, Aunty Thea.” William leaned against Felicity.

“He threw up on one of the men when they put us in the van. He cursed in Russian.” Felicity looked at Dig in the rearview mirror. “Oliver is going to want revenge against Anatoly for this.”

“Ollie will make him pay for taking his family. That's for sure.” Thea shook her head. “So will I.”

“Let's get you home.” Dig pulled away from the curb and headed to Oliver and Felicity's loft. 

Oliver was waiting impatiently when they pulled up. He reached into the back and grabbed Felicity and William and pulled them out and into a big hug.

“We better go before were seen.” Dinah reminded Dig. She shut the van door and Dig drove off.

The police and the FBI drove up just as the van turned the corner.

“You paid the ransom?” Agent Watson asked. “No. That house full of Bratva in Pennytown tells me they weren't paid at all. The Green Arrow’s team rescued your wife and son.”

Oliver just glared at her.

William pulled away from Oliver and threw up.

Felicity smiled. “He has the flu. We need to get him inside.”

Oliver picked up William and carried him inside.

Agent Watson watched them as they went inside. “Damn it.”


End file.
